


Your Light is Out

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: One of Addison's taillights is out, Derek just wants to let her know
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Your Light is Out

Derek Shepherd was heading to his car after his shift. Seattle was colder than usual for mid October, but thankfully there was no precipitation. He shuffled through his bag looking for his keys as he walked through the well lit parking lot. The sooner he found them the sooner he could shove his hands back into his pockets and increase his pace. His fingertips touched cold metal and he pulled the keys out, zipped the bag and quickened his stride, desperate to get into his car and out of the cold. He was almost there when he noticed his ex-wife’s car, parked only 3 spaces from his own. Her car was running, but one of the rear lights was out. 

The two weren’t on the best of terms, but he still thought she should know about the light so he walked around her car intending to wave to get her attention and let her know about the light. When he walked up to her window however he found his ex-girlfriend in her lap looking disheveled while Addison’s lips trailed kisses along her neck and her hands were busying themselves outside of his line of sight. He tapped his knuckles lightly against the window, startling them both in the process. They were frozen for a couple of moments before Meredith rolled the window down.

“And here I thought you’d stopped having sex in cars after Bailey caught us,” he said emotionlessly. Meredith was flustered enough already so he couldn’t tell if her cheeks actually darkened in response. He turned to Addison, “Your left taillight is out,” he said nonchalantly before turning to walk towards his car.

“Derek?” It was Addison who called out to him. He turned back around to face her. “Thanks for the heads up about the light.” Then Meredith rolled the window back up, and he walked to his car.


End file.
